Nachtgespräch
by suallenparker
Summary: Chakotay zwingt Kathryn zu einem klärendem Gesprach, um herrauszubekommen, warum sie so deprimiert ist.


**Nachtgespräch**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins!

Spoiler: Etwas Jäger.

Rating: K+ (PG 13)

Zusammenfassung: Kathryn und Chakotay führen nachts ein langes Gespräch und Chakotay versucht ihr ein Geheimnis zu entlocken...

* * *

**Prolog **

Ich denke, ich bin sehr dumm. Nahezu töricht dumm.

Ein Zustand zwar, der mich in meiner Jugend, als ich noch auf der Suche war, damals, als ich sie noch nicht kannte, sehr belastet hat. Aber auch ein Zustand, den ich, sobald ich sie sah, ebenso akzeptierte, wie die Tatsache, dass Liebe auf den ersten Blick tatsächlich existierte.

Die Dummheit an sich ist nichts Schlimmes.  
Sie steht für Unwissenheit. - Eigentlich etwas sehr Schönes. Denn nur im Nichtwissen gibt es Platz für Wunder und Grenzenlosigkeit.  
Man könnte sagen, nur in der Dummheit lässt sich die Hoffnung auf Göttlichkeit finden.  
Das war die erste Erkenntnis, die Kathryn mir brachte.  
Ja, ich war dumm, denn Göttern sei dank. Und ich liebte sie.

Und heute?  
Anders als sonst gönnt uns der Deltaquadrant nun schon seit einigen Wochen eine Pause. Wir werden weder von feindlichen Fremden angegriffen, noch müssen wir uns Sorgen um unsere Vorräte machen.  
Und dennoch sieht sie aus, als werden wir uns mitten im Krieg befinden. Sie ist müde und dünn. Sie zieht sich vor der Besatzung und besonders vor mir immer mehr zurück. Keiner weiß warum. Und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.

Also, ja, ich bin dumm. Nahezu töricht dumm. Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Götter mir helfen werden, so wie sie es schon damals getan haben.

* * *

**Teil 1**

Montag

Sie spielten ein Spiel.  
Er versuchte sie zum reden zu bringen, damit er ihr zuhören und gegeben Falles helfen konnte. Und sie versuchte alles für sich zu behalten. Ja, wenn möglich sogar zu versuchen, sich gar nicht erst anmerken zu lassen, dass sie vielleicht Hilfe brauchen könnte.  
Es war schon ein sehr altes Spiel. Eins das sie schon öfter gespielt hatten, als Kathryn hätte zählen können. Auch eins, wie Kathryn mit selbstironischem Lächeln feststellen musste, indem sie selbst immer schlechter zu werden schien.  
Dabei war sie schon seit ihrer Studienzeit in diesem Spiel geübt. Sie war sogar sehr gut darin gewesen. Der Typ Frau, der gerne emotionale Nähe zuließ, war sie sowieso nie gewesen. Mit jemand anderem ihre Unsicherheiten zu diskutieren kam für sie nie in Frage.  
Natürlich war es Chakotay fast von Beginn an gelungen, sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Er schien zu spüren, wenn sie etwas bedrückte und jedes Mal war er für sie dagewesen und hatte gewartet bis sie sich ihm öffnete.  
Seine ruhige Geduld war eindeutig seine stärkste Waffe. Zu Anfangs hatte er als letzter nach jeder wichtigen Krisenbesprechungen mit ihrem Führungsstab auf sie gewartet, mit ruhigem Blick stand er nahe der Tür und wartete, bis sie mit ihm sprach, oder an ihm vorbei ebenfalls den Raum verließ.  
Später saß er dann neben ihr auf ihrem Sofa in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und ging mit ihr zusammen die Berichte durch. Nur dass er dann immer etwas näher bei ihr war, als sonst.  
Oder er stand mit einer guten Flasche Wein vor ihrem Quartier und lud sie zum Essen ein.

Es ist ungefährlich mit ihm zu essen. versicherte sie sich jedes Mal selbst, während sie fast automatisch aus der Tür trat, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

Es ist nur ein Essen. Nichts Ernstes. Nur zwei Menschen, die essen!

Dann lächelte er und sie dachte: _Fähnrich Walters ist tot, weil ich ihn nicht beschützt habe _oder _Unser Vorräte gehen zu neige. Was ist, wenn ich uns hier stranden lasse?_ oder einfach _Ich habe Angst _und_ Halt mich fest_

Er war gerade Mal eine Minute da, und schon musste sie sich auf das Innere ihrer Wangen beiъen, um nicht mit ihren дngsten heraus zu platzen. Es war lächerlich, wie schwach sie schon sein Lächeln machen konnte.  
Dann später kniete er vor ihrem Stuhl und strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nur weil er ihr noch ein paar Möhren angeboten hatte und ihr eingefallen war, das Walters darauf eine Allergie hatte! Wie gesagt, es war lächerlich, wie schlecht sie in diesem Spiel geworden war.

Doch diesmal würde sie standhaft bleiben. Allein schon, weil sie kaum Worte für das finden konnte, was sie im Moment empfand.

Es überraschte Kathryn nicht, Chakotay auf ihrer Couch sitzend und mit dem Blick zur Tür, durch die sie soeben getreten war, in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum vorzufinden.  
Er war nicht auf der Brücke gewesen, als Sie aus dem Maschienenraum dorthin zurückkehrte.  
Außerdem hatte er ihr schon angekündigt, dass sie etwas miteinander zu besprechen hätten, bevor BElanna Kathryn über Intercom darum gebeten hatte, sie im Maschienenraum aufzusuchen. Eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, die Kathryn nur zu gerne ergriffen hatte.  
Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie einer Konfrontation nun nicht mehr ausweichen konnte Aber sie verschaffte ihr etwas Zeit, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Nur etwas Zeit, in der sie sich darauf vorbereiten konnte, ihn anlügen zu müssen. Und lügen würde sie müssen, wollte sie nicht weinend und wirres Zeug stammelnd vor ihm zusammenzubrechen.  
Schon komisch, vor zwei Wochen erst hatte sie mit ihm zusammen weinend auf seinem Sofa gesessen. Sie auf seinem Schoß, sein Kopf an ihrer Brust und seine Arme um sie geschlungen, als wäre sie sein einziger Halt, während ihre Hände im Versuch Trost zu spenden sanft über seinen Rücken und seine Haare strichen! Und heute ertrug sie es kaum, wenn er sie an der Schulter berührte! Das hier würde nicht leicht werden.

Zwei Wochen zuvor

Sie wusste gleich, als sie ihn vor seinem Fenster stehen sah mit dem Rücken zu ihr, dem Blick ins All und die Arme der Länge nach eng an seinen Körper gepresst, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Chakotay?"

Sie wurde unruhig. Seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, hatte er sich weder zu ihr umgedreht, noch sie sonst wie zur Kenntnis genommen.  
Sehr vorsichtig trat sie nun hinter ihn und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Chakotay?"

"Sie wäre heute 28 geworden." Seine Stimme klang ganz dumpf. Immer noch sah er sie nicht an, sondern blickte weiter starr hinaus.

"Und jetzt ist sie tot. Sie sind alle tot. Ich glaube, das habe ich erst heute richtig begriffen- Dumm, nicht?" , erst mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zu ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte sehen, dass er geweint hatte. Seine Augen waren gerötet und seine Wangen feucht.

_Oh Baby!_ Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, welche späteren Konsequenzen ihre Handlungen haben mochten, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Rücken.

"Es tut mir so leid, Chakotay, so leid." Es war nun schon zwei Monate her, dass sie zum ersten Mal nach fast vier Jahren in Deltaquadranten Nachricht von Zuhause bekommen hatten. Und es waren nicht nur Gute gewesen. Besonders nicht für die Mitglieder ihrer Crew die ehemalig mit zu den Maquis gehört hatten. Denn während sich im Deltaquadranten aus Starfleet und Maquis eine Crew gebildet hatte, wurden im Alfaquadranten fast alle Mitglieder des Maquis im Kampf gegen die Cardassianer getötet, darunter viele von Chakotays Freunden. Kathryn hatte sich schon gefragt, wann der Augenblick kommen würde, an dem Chakotay seine Trauer nicht mehr würde verbergen können. Er war schon so lange stark gewesen!

Nachdem sie Ihn einige Minuten festgehalten hatte, führte sie ihn zum Sofa. Dort setzten sie sich nah nebeneinander und er erzähle ihr von seinen Freunden. Von Bran und Mindo, die Ihm so nah gestanden hatten, wie Brüder. Oder von Andrus- Oder Pilla, die heute 28 Jahre alt geworden wäre- So viele Namen, so viele Verluste!

"Und ich war nicht mal da, um ihnen beizustehen- um sie zu schützen" seine Stimme brach.

"Ich hätte da sein müssen, ich hätte-"

"Nein, dann-"

-_dann wärst du jetzt auch tot._- war alles was Kathryn denken konnte. Und zum ersten Mal seit sie im Deltaquadranten gestrandet waren, war sie dankbar für diesen Schicksalsschlag

Montag

"Ich werde nicht fragen."

"Bitte?", verwirrt blickte Kathryn ihn an.

"Ich werde nicht fragen."

"Was fragen?", sie hob eine Braue.

"Ich weigere mich zu fragen, ob es ihnen gut geht.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Sie erwiderte nichts, nur ihre Braue zog sich ein paar weitere Millimeter nach oben.

"Was sowieso ein nutzloses Unterfangen wäre, nicht? Sie würden sowieso sagen, dass es ihnen gut geht."

"Weil es stimmt."

"Nein, weil sie glauben, sie könnten mich anlügen."Er sagte das ganz ruhig.

Kathryn wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er laut geworden wäre. Dann hätte sie ihm wenigstens entgegnen können, dass er seine Grenzen übertreten hätte. Und dann hätte sie ihn rauswerfen können. Aber er sprach ganz ruhig, würde sie ihn nun wegschicken, würde sie nur hysterisch wirken. Nun wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Also schwieg sie bloß, ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und gab vor Berichte zu lesen, während sie abwartete, was er als Nächstes sagen würde.

"Sie sollten mit jemanden reden."

"Es gibt nichts zu sagen.", erwiderte sie, ohne von ihrem Schreibtisch aufzuschauen.

"Sie sind eine schlechte Lügnerin, Kathryn."

"Wie bitte?", nun blicke sie ihn doch an.

Chakotays Adrenalinspiegel, war so hoch, wie bei einem Gefecht mit den Borg. Jedoch gelang es ihm seine Stimme weiterhin ruhig und bedacht klingen zu lassen:

"Sie sind depressiv."

Er konnte sehen, wie sich Kathryns Augen bei seinen Worten zu einem wütenden dunklen Blau verfärbten.

_Verlier jetzt ja nicht die Nerven, alter Mann! Sie hört uns jetzt zu, also bleib ruhig und versau es nicht! -Sonst zieht sie uns die Haut in Streifen ab._  
Ohne ihr Zeit zum widersprechen zu lassen, fuhr er fort:

"Sie sollten mit jemanden reden. Vielleicht mit Tuvok oder mit mir. Oder einen holografischen Psychologen, wenn ihnen das lieber ist. - Hauptsache sie reden mit jemanden!"

Beinahe fürchtete er, sie würde ihn einfach rausschmeißen, so wütend sah sie aus.

"Es gibt nichts zu reden, also schieben sie sich ihren Psychologen sonst wo hin, Commander!", stieß sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Sie schlafen nicht, sie essen nicht und sie ziehen sich von allem zurück. Wir sorgen uns um sie. Wir alle.  
Verdammt noch mal, Kathryn. Sie sind so dünn, dass ich Angst habe, sie zu berühren!"

Nun verlor er doch die Beherrschung. Schnell stand er auf und baute sich vor ihr auf, die Hände an beiden Seiten von ihrem Schreibtisch abgestützt, so dass ihre Augen sich auf gleicher Höhe befanden.

"Also lassen sie es mich anders ausdrücken.", zischte er wütend, "Sie werden auf jeden Fall mit jemanden reden, weil ich auf keinen Fall zulassen werde, sie wegen nichts zu verlieren!"

"Was gibt ihnen das Recht so mit mir zu sprechen, Commander?"

"Was mir das Recht gibt?-  
Erstens bin ich als erster Offizier für das Wohlergehen der Crew verantwortlich, worunter auch eindeutig das Wohlergehen des Captains fält. Und zweitens sind sie meine beste Freundin und ich-"

_-liebe dich._

All seine Wut löste sich in Luft auf und er hatte Probleme zu atmen.

"...und ich- ich mache mir Sorgen um sie.", endete er lahm.

"Es gibt nichts zu sagen-", auch ihre Wut war verflogen. "Ich kann nichts sagen- Es geht nicht...Ich... Es gibt nichts zu sagen, Chakotay."

"Warum nicht?"

Sie wandte den Blick ab.

"Ist es ein Geheimnis? Oder verstößt es gegen die Protokolle?"

Schweigen.

"Und wenn sie es mir sagen könnten, ohne, dass ich danach etwas davon weiß? Würden sie dann mit mir sprechen, Kathryn?"

"Wie sollte das gehen?", jetzt sah sie ihn doch wieder an.

"Es gibt eine Art der Trance in der ich mit ihnen reden könnte, und alles was wir dann besprechen würden, würde ich, sobald ich daraus erwache, wieder vergessen.", erklärte er.

"Wir würden beide eine Vision teilen, nur dass wir sie nicht suchen müssten, sondern sie selber erschaffen..."

"Ich weiß nicht... ich..."

"Bitte, Kathryn.", flehentlich blickte er sie an. "Lassen sie es uns wenigstens versuchen."

"OK."

* * *

**Teil 2**

Am selben Abend

Leichter Wind strich Kathryn durchs Haar, während sie barfuss durch den warmen Sand die letzen Schritte auf ein kleines Haus hin machte. Links von ihr lag ein azurblaues Meer und auf ihrer Rechten türmte sich heller feiner Sand zu weichen Dünen auf. Das Haus vor ihr bestand Holz und Lehm, der fast so hell war, wie der Sand. Es hatte große Fenster mit rot gestrichenen Rahmen und eine roten Holztür, die von beiden Seiten mit Tontöpfen voller Blumen in jeder Form und Farbe umrahmt wurde. Wieder einmal staunte sie darüber, wie echt sich alles anfühlte, obwohl nur ihr Geist sich an diesem Ort befand, während ihr Körper immer noch im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden ihres Quartiers saß.

Die Tür knarrte leicht, als Kathryn sie öffnete und durch sie hindurch einen hellen Wohnraum mit einer leichten Couch aus Korb und weisem Leinen und einem groъem offenen Kamin betrat. Die Wände waren voller Bücherregale. Vor dem Kamin saß Chakotay auf dem Boden und legte Holzscheite fЭr ein Feuer zurecht.

"Hallo Kathryn." Er lächelte beruhigend als er vom Boden zu ihr aufblickte und ihren angespannten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

"Ebenfalls Hallo." Scheu lächelte sie zurück.

Immer noch stand sie in der Tür. Erst als Chakotay mit einer einladenden Geste auf die Couch zeigte, nahm sie zögerlich dort Platz. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, also schwiegen sie, bis Chakotay das Feuer im Kamin angezündet hatte und neben Kathryn auf der Couch saß.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen derartige Umstände mache. Ich...", verschämt blickte sie auf ihre Hände, die zusammengefaltet in ihrem Schoß lagen.

"Es ist alles... es ist nicht, wissen sie...ch meine, ich...- Oh Gott, Ich rede lauter Blödsinn, es tut mir-"

Sie unterbrach ihren Redefluss, als Chakotay sanft seine Hand auf ihre mittlerweile zusammen gekrampften Hände in ihrem Schoß legte.

"Kathryn."

Er wartete, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah, bevor er weitersprach.

"Sagen sie es einfach."

"Ich...", sie senkte ihren Blick wieder auf seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihren lag.

"Ich will nicht mehr zurück."

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

"Oh."

_Sehr eloquent, alter Mann._ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Wirklich sehr hilfreich._

Sie lachte bitter auf.

"Ja, genau. Oh. Seit wir hier sind habe ich alles dafür getan, dass diese Crew zurück in den Alfaquadranten kehren kann. Ich wollte sie zurück zu ihren Familien bringen... Und jetzt? Die große Kathryn Janeway gibt auf. -Wie hätte ich das sagen können?"

"Jeder verliert mal die Hoffnung, Kathryn...", leicht drückte er ihre Hand.

"Ich weiß, manchmal ist es schwer... Aber im Moment läuft es doch sehr gut, nicht?  
Und ich bin sicher, dass wir es nach Hause schaffen werden, Kathryn, zurück zu ihrer Familie..."-

"Es geht nicht um Familie.", unterbrach sie ihn.

"Aber vermissen sie ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester denn nicht?" Er klang nun sehr verwirrt.

"Natürlich... Sie sind nur nicht mehr so wichtig...Wieso wollen sie nach Hause, Chakotay?"

Diese Frage brachte ihn nun vollends aus dem Konzept.

"Wieso ich zurück will?"

Sie nickte, noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an.

_Ich will nur da sein wo du bist..._

Schlechte Antwort.

"Ich vermisse meinen Heimatplaneten.", sagte er schlieъlich. "... Seine Landschaften...Die Wälder, das Meer...Wenn wir zurück sind würde ich dort gerne ein Haus bauen..."

Bei seinen Worten huschte ein wehmütiges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

"Ein Haus, wie dieses hier?"

Diese Frage hatte er befürchtet. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Dass er plante, genau dieses Haus zu bauen? Weil er wusste, wie sehr sie das Meer liebte? Und die Farbe Rot? Und Bücher? Er würde zwar alles vergessen, sobald sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrten. Aber sie nicht. Und dann würde sie Morgen entweder nicht mehr mit ihm reden, oder ihn sogar in den Arrest werfen lassen. Und er würde nicht mal wissen, warum.

Unmöglich.

"Worum geht es dann?"

"Bitte?", nun sah sie verwirrt aus.

_Eleganter Themenwechsel, alter Mann!_ Wenn er so weiter machte, würde sie ihn auf jeden Fall in die Arrestzelle sperren lassen!

"Sie sagten, es würde nicht um Familie gehen! Also, worum geht es dann?"

Sie schwieg.

"Um einen Mann?", er hoffte, nicht.

Schweigen. Er zog seine Hand zurück, die bis grade immer noch auf ihrer geruht hatte.

"Es geht um Mark, nicht war? Weil er die Verlobung mit ihnen gelöst hat." _Verdammt_

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Es geht nicht um Mark... schon lange nicht mehr..."

"Aber ein Mann spielt eine Rolle?"

Am liebsten hätte Chakotay seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Wieso fragte er das? Wollte er so dringend hören, dass sie einen Anderen hatte?

"Ja... Nein... Ich weiß nicht!"

_Sei jetzt einfach still!_ mahnte er sich selbst.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie...", wieder fehlten Kathryn die Worte. _Themenwechsel_

" Was denken sie, passiert wenn wir zurück sind, Chakotay?"

Eine Frage, auf die es ihm schon leichter fiel zu antworten.

"Nun, ich denke, zuerst werden wir unsere Familien und Freunde begrüßen und dann..."-

"... und dann glücklich bis an unser Ende leben?" Sie lächelte ironisch und zog eine Braue hoch.

"Was ist, wenn sie, sobald wir wieder im Alfaquadranten sind, von mir verlangen, meinen ursprünglichen Auftrag zu erfüllen?"

"Sie meinen, die Maquis ausliefern?"

Sie nickte.

"Wie kann ich diese Crew zurückführen, und dann die Hälfte von ihnen verraten?", ihre Stimme klang aufgebracht.

"Das wird nicht passieren, Kathryn...", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

"Starfleet hat von mir in ihrer letzten Nachricht an mich verlangt, einen Bericht über die Verräter, wie sie sich ausdrückten, zu verfassen."

"Nun, das war zu erwarten.", sagte er nur.

"... zu erwarten..." Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe ihnen geantwortet, dass es hier keinen einzigen Verräter auf diesem Schiff gibt. Nur eine Crew, die jeden Tag aufs Neue großartige Arbeit leistet, in dem Versuch nach Hause zu kommen!"

"Eine gute Antwort."

"Eine gute Antwort!", sie schnaubte. "Eine gute Antwort auf eine unverschämte Frage!"

Er ging nicht auf ihren Kommentar ein.

"Wir sollten außerdem Tuvok bitten, einen besonderen Sicherheitsbericht in Bezug auf die ehemalige Maquisbesatzung zu verfassen. Und wir sollten einen Antrag auf Verfahrenseinstellung wegen guter Führung für alle stellen. Dann sehen wir weiter..."

Sie nickte nur und starrte mit leicht gesenktem Kopf ins Feuer. Was sollte sie darauf auch sagen? Dass sie mit Tuvok schon längst beides getan hatte? Den Bericht und den Antrag?  
Er würde sich nur fragen, was denn nun ihr eigentliches Problem war, über das sie nicht sprechen wollte. Schlimmer noch, er würde sie fragen! So hatte sie die Möglichkeit ihm im Glauben zu lassen, alles wäre geklärt und sie könnte gehen...

"Was noch?"

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen.", versuchte sie zu bluffen. Doch wie immer, durchschaute er sie.

"Ich meine, dass sie auf alles, was ich gerade gesagt habe auch sehr gut alleine gekommen wären und dass sie früher oder später Tuvok oder mir davon erzählt hätten. Ich meine, dass ein solcher Brief auf keinen fall der Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten sein kann. Also, was noch, Kathryn?" _Verdammt sei er._

Und verdammt sei sie selbst, weil sie ihn immer wieder so unterschätzte...Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass nichts mehr sicher ist.", versuchte sie es schließlich. Das war nah an der Wahrheit, aber immer noch weit genug vom eigentlichen Problem weg, dass sie sich sicher genug fühlte, mit ihm darüber zu reden zu können, ohne sich völlig bloßzustellen...

"Alles bricht zusammen, verstehen sie?  
Bevor wir Nachricht von zu Hause bekamen, habe ich mich immer an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass mit unserer Heimkehr alles wieder gut werden würde... Ich müsste mir keine Sorgen mehr um unsere Versorgung machen, oder Angst davor haben, dass uns irgendwelche verrückten Außerirdischen aus einer Laune heraus töten... Der Alfaquadrant bedeutete Sicherheit für mich. Und Frieden. Eine Hoffnung auf Glück..."

Sie lachte bitter.

"Das redete ich mir zumindest ein... Ich machte mir vor, dass unsere Strandung hier ein einziges Unglück sei, für dass nur ich die Schuld trüge..."

Er wollte sie unterbrechen, doch sie hielt ihn durch eine leichte Bewegung ihrer Hand davon ab.

"Ein Unglück", fuhr sie fort. " das ich nur wieder gut machen könnte, wenn ich alle wieder nach Hause brächte, koste es was es wolle...- Aber jetzt? Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob es wirklich besser wird...Es ist nicht nur Starfleet, Chakotay. Was ist mit den Cardassianern? Starfleet vertuscht alles... Und selbst wenn... seien wir ehrlich, Chakotay, es wartet dort niemand auf mich-"

Verdammt, dass hatte sie nicht sagen wollen...

"Kathryn..."

"Es tut mir leid, ich...Oh Gott, es ist so pathetisch...", sie barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
"Als ob es nur um mich gehen würde... Es tut mir Leid... Ich-"

"Kathryn, hör auf."

Seine Stimme war sanft und leise, also verstummte sie und saъ einfach eine Weile stumm dar. Den Rücken gekrümmt, die Hände immer noch vor ihrem Gesicht und zu beschämt um aufzuschauen.

"Kathryn, sieh mich an."

Vorsichtig griff er nach ihren Händen hielt sie warm in seinen und wartete bis sie sich traute, seinem Blick zu begegnen.

"Sieh mich an. Es gibt nichts was ihnen Leid tun müsste, Kathryn. Jeder hat ein Recht Angst zu haben. Aber sie sind nicht allein. Verstanden?" Immer noch hielt er ihre Hände und drückte sie leicht, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Sie sind nicht allein, Kathryn. Weder hier noch im Alfaquadranten noch sonst wo.  
Nicht solange ich..." _noch bei dir sein kann._

Denn letzten Teil sagte er nicht.  
_Niemand wartete dort auf sie..._

_Mark_

Es ging also doch um Mark. _Natürlich ging es um Mark! Immerhin hatte sie ihn genug geliebt, sich mit ihm zu verloben..._

"... Ich bin mir sicher, dass, sollten sie es noch wollen, sie Mark bestimmt zurück haben könnten.", formulierte er vorsichtig.

"Es geht nicht um Mark!" wehrte sie ab. Wie kam er nur immer wieder darauf? Sah er denn nicht...

"Ich war sogar erleichtert, als er die Verlobung löste... Ehrlich gesagt... es geht um... Ich liebe..." _dich._ Sie wandte abermals den Blick zum Feuer.

"...Es gibt da einen Mann und...Und die Wahrheit ist, dass ich viel lieber für immer mit ihm durch sämtliche Quadranten irre, als mit einem Anderen zu Hause zu sein... Und wenn wir wieder zurück sind, dann verliere ich ihn, so oder so."

_Dann vergiss ihn und komm mit mir! -Wow! -Genau was sie jetzt braucht. Einen eifersüchtigen Vollidioten!_

Erst jetzt lies er ihre Hände los, und ballte seine in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten.

"Gibt es den keine Hoffnung für sie und diesen Mann?", zwang er sich zu fragen.

"Welche Hoffnung?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Vorausgesetzt ich schaffe es, ihn lebend zurück zu bringen, wird er entweder verhaftet, oder durch die Cardassianer getötet, wie deine Freunde, oder du ziehst zurück nach Dorvan V..."

"Ich versteh nicht ...Ich ziehe zurück nach...?" Redete sie etwa von ihm?

"Ich liebe dich, Chakotay."

_Oh. Mein. Gott._ Er war sprachlos.

"Es tut mir Leid..." Eilig stand Kathryn auf. "Ich komme mir so dumm vor... Ich..."

"Das Haus ist für dich!" unterbrach er sie und griff nach ihrer Hand, damit sie nicht ging.

"Was?"

"Das Haus ist für dich! Das, das ich bauen will..." Er wusste, er redete Unsinn, aber er konnte nicht damit aufhören.

"... Und wir müssen auch nicht nach Dorvan ziehen, wenn es dir dort nicht gefällt... Wir können auch auf der Erde...Oder wir reisen einfach ein bisschen...Wie du willst!"

"Was?" Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

"Ich liebe dich und wenn du jetzt gehst, dann werde ich einfach vergessen, was du gerade gesagt hast..."brachte er schließlich hervor. Doch er spürte bereits, wie sie ihm entglitt und zurück in die Realität kehrte. Eine Realität, in der er nicht wissen würde, dass sie ihn auch liebte...

* * *

**Teil 3**

Dieselbe Nacht

Das laute Geräusch des Türsummers riss Chakotay unsanft aus seiner Trance. Sein Nacken fühlte sich steif an und sein Rücken schmerzte. Als er die Augen öffnete, gelang es ihm nur sehr langsam Einzelheiten seines Quartieres auszumachen. Alles war dunkel. Die Kerze, die er zur Visionssuche benutzt hatte, und die vor ihm auf seinem Medizinbeutel stand, war abgebrannt. Nur der schwache bläuliche Dunst, der noch am Docht hing, zeigte an, dass sie bis vor kurzem noch gebrannt haben musste. Allein die Sterne, die durch seine Fenster schienen, tauchten den Raum in ein sehr dunkles Blau.  
Chakotay hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit er in Trance gewesen war. Und auch an die Vision selbst hatte er keinerlei Erinnerung... Ganz so, wie er es Kathryn versprochen hatte.

_Kathryn_

Sein Magen krampfte. Irgendwas musste schrecklich schief gegangen sein, er fühlte das...

Abermals läutete der Türsummer. Mit steifen Gelenken erhob er sich mühsam aus dem Schneidersitz von seinem Fußboden und ging zur Tür, um zu öffnen.  
Davor, im gelblichen Licht der nächtlichen Flurbeleuchtung, stand Kathryn. Trotz des wenigen Lichts konnte er sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

Sie ist hier, um dich anzuschreien, alter Mann. Oder um mich zu feuern. Himmel, bei meinem Glück wird sie beides tun... Oder sie ist gnädig und erschießt mich einfach, dachte er zynisch und versuchte sich in Gedanken schon mal darauf vorzubereiten, gleich eine wirklich gute Entschuldigung für das, was er getan hatte, vorzutragen. Was auch immer das gewesen sein mochte...

_Sie wird mich feuern und ich werde nicht mal wissen, warum! Sie können mir alles sagen, und ich werde mich nicht mehr daran erinnern.- Super Idee auch, Chakotay, ganz toll..._

Und dann lächelte sie.

"Darf ich reinkommen, Chakotay?"

Er war geschockt.  
Sie lächelte. Sie brüllte ihn nicht an. Und sie nannte ihn beim Vornamen, nicht bei seinem Rang, wie sie es sonst zu tun pflegte, wenn sie wütend auf ihn war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

_Lass sie rein, du Idiot._

Da es so aussah, als hätte sich sein Sprachvermögen zusammen mit seinen restlichen geistigen Fähigkeiten auf und davon gemacht, trat er einfach aus der Tür und deutete Kathryn mit einer wagen Handgeste an, doch einzutreten. Nachdem sie durch die Tür trat, schloss sich diese hinter ihr und sein Quartier lag wieder im Dunkeln. Chakotay zuckte zusammen, als Kathryn, die nun nah bei ihm stand, ihm sanft ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb legte.

"Ich sehe nichts", sagte sie. "Könnten wir vielleicht..."-

"Ja, natürlich...Entschuldigung...", beeilte er sich zu sagen. "Computer: 50 Beleuchtung bitte."

_Und noch mal, weil es so verdammt treffend ist: Du Vollidiot!_ Beschimpfte er sich in Gedanken. Wenigstens war seine Sprache wieder da...

"Dein Haus ist wirklich sehr schön."

...oder auch nicht. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Idee, was er darauf sagen könnte.

Sofort nach seinem Befehl, war es in seinem Quartier heller geworden, so dass er Kathryn nun deutlich vor sich sehen konnte.  
Eine Strähne ihres roten Haares hing ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Augen waren zwar gerötet, glänzten jedoch warm und immer noch lächelte sie.  
Da er nicht antwortete, setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an:

"In unserer Vision waren wir in einem Haus am Strand...es war sehr schön dort..."

Sie legte auch ihre andere Hand auf seinen Oberkörper und rückte näher. Nah genug, dass er den süßen Duft ihrer Haare wahrnehmen konnte, wenn er einatmete.

"Und Chakotay?"

"Hm?" Seine Stimme quietschte. Vorsichtig rösperte er sich.

"Ich würde gerne mit dir nach Dorvan V ziehen.", sagte sie, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Später

"Was ist?"

Kathryn wandte leicht ihren Kopf um Chakotay besser ansehen zu können. Sie lagen gemeinsam auf seinem Bett, nur mit einem dünnen Lacken über ihrer nackten Haut.  
Er lag auf seinem Rücken und hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen, während sie sich seitlich an ihn schmiegte, ihr Kopf aus seiner Brust.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du hier bist.", er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

"Besser du glaubst es!" Sie verteilte leichte Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper.

"Ich geh nämlich nicht mehr weg!"

"Kathryn?"

"Hm?"

"Kannst du mir sagen... könntest du..."

"...dir sagen, was während der Vision passiert ist?" Erwartungsvoll betrachtete sie ihn.

"Wenn du es mir sagen kannst, ja", er nickte ernst.

"Und wenn nicht... entschuldige, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen..."-

"Schon gut, Chakotay. Es macht mir nichts aus es dir zu erzählen... Es ist nur so dumm..."

Sie legte ihre Stirn auf seine Brust, sodass ihr Haar ihr ins Gesicht fiel, doch bevor sie weiter sprach, hob sie ihren Kopf wieder um ihn, bei dem was sie zu sagen hatte, ansehen zu können.

"Ich liebe dich."

Er sah sie verwirrt an, nickte aber.

"Ja, das sagtest du...", meinte er vorsichtig. "Und ich liebe dich auch... ich verstehe nur nicht, was..."

"Nein, Chakotay", unterbrach sie ihn sanft. "Das war der Hauptgrund..."

Da er immer noch nicht zu verstehen schien, setzte sie zu weiteren Erklärungen an.

"In letzter Zeit ist soviel passiert┘ Mark hat die Verlobung gelöst und ich war frei... und dann bekam ich einen Brief von Starfleet. Sie wollten einen Bericht von mir Эber die Verräter..."

"Über die Maquis?", hackte er nach.

"Ja, über die Maquis. Ich machte mir Sorgen..."

"Du solltest Antrag auf Verfahrenseinstellung stellen. Ein Sicherheitsbericht von Tuvok könnte auch helfen...", überlegte er.

"Genau das hast du mir auch gesagt." Liebevoll blickte sie ihn an.

"Und genau das haben Tuvok und ich dann auch getan..."

"Heute Abend?" Seine Brauen schossen fragend in die Höhe.

"Nein", sie lächelte. "Direkt nachdem ich den Brief bekam... Ich wollte die damals nichts davon sagen, weil ich mich so geschämt habe..."

"Geschämt?" seine Brauen blieben oben.

"Für Starfleet", erklärte sie. "Sie stellten dich in Frage, nachdem sie zugelassen hatten, dass die Cardassianer all deine Freunde töteten" Sie haben jedes Recht verloren, über dich zu urteilen...

Aber die Nachricht machte mir auch klar, dass ich dich verlieren könnte, falls wir nach Hause kämen... Das war das schlimmste, weißt du?"

Er blieb stumm und lies sie weiter reden.

"Schon hier muss ich jeden Tag aufs Neue darum fürchten, dass du stirbst... aber dich zu verlieren, obwohl wir eigentlich sicher sein sollten... Weißt du noch vor zwei Wochen, als du mir von deinen Freunden erzählt hast?"

"An Pillas Geburtstag?"

Sie nickte.

"Ja" Ich weiß ich war nicht sonderlich hilfreich..."

Heftig schüttelte Chakotay den Kopf und wollte sie unterbrechen, doch sie sprach einfach weiter.

"...Aber alles was ich tun konnte, war dich festhalten und daran zu denken, wie dankbar ich dafür war, in diesem verdammten Quadranten gestrandet zu sein, weil du dadurch hier bist und lebst. Und alle, die wir bis hierhin verloren haben, sämtliche Verluste, all das war mir egal... Und dann später habe ich mich geschämt... Nicht, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, ich würde durch meine Gefühle für dich die Crew im Stich lassen, sondern auch weil ich mir so dumm vorkam... Ich gefährde hier jeden Tag das Leben aller... und trotzdem hatte ich Angst davor, dich zu verlieren sobald wir im Alfaquadranten wären. Entweder durch Starfleet, oder die Cardassianer oder du könntest einfach wegziehen..."

"Oh Kathryn", er küsste ihren Scheitel.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass wir eine Chance hätten...dass du mich lieben könntest... Deshalb wollte ich dir nichts sagen." Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Natürlich hast du mich solange bearbeitet, bis ich es dir gesagt habe... Und dann habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe", ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Worauf du gesagt hast, du würdest mir ein Haus bauen."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Ich bin ein Idiot."

Sie lachte und streichelte zärtlich seine Wange.

"Bist du nicht."

Beide lagen sie einen Moment friedlich nebeneinander, dann zogen sich Chakotays Brauen zusammen und er hob den Kopf von seinem Kissen.

"Als du geschellt hast... Du hast mich aus der Trance geholt und ich fühlte mich ganz komisch... Leer...Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren...Ich dachte, du wärst hier, um mich zu feuern.  
Du hast mich verlassen... in der Vision, meine ich, oder?"

"Oh Chakotay..."

Ihm wurde kalt.

"Warum?"

"Weil du dich an nichts erinnert hättest... Ich wollte, dass du dich an unseren ersten Kuss erinnerst, Chakotay." Sie rutschte zu ihm hoch und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

"Das hier ist ernst, verstanden? Ich will, dass das hier klappt... Ich werde nicht noch mal gehen.", sagte sie und blickte ihm ruhig in die Augen.

"Verstanden." Er lächelte nun wieder, griff mit seiner linken Hand in ihr Haar und küsste sie.

**ENDE**


End file.
